


Day of Endearment

by TigStripe



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Poe, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rey teases Poe, Romance, Valentine's Day, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: When Finn learns about the Day of Endearment, he tries to find a way to spend it with someone special.OrThe one where Poe gets really mad at everyone for sending him on a romantic scavenger hunt without knowing who set it up.





	Day of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> I think Overly Emotional!Poe is my favorite Poe.
> 
> Unlike all my other pieces, this one isn't beta'd, so hopefully I didn't make too many errors. Enjoy!

“So it's a holiday devoted to _what_ again?” Finn asked.

Finn steadied his hand before taking the shot. The training dummy recoiled from the blast and a precision score popped up on the digital display nearby – 83%. Finn never did really understand the percentages – did that mean that he had 83% killed someone with that shot? Or was that it was 83% off target? He tried his best to ignore the scores, but they kept popping up with each shot.

“It's a day you spend with your special someone and dote on them and let them know how much you love them,” Poe replied. He took his own approach to the targeting range, preferring to score quick-draw shots and shots from the hip. He often didn't get much higher than a 50% score, but Poe tended to have fun with it.

“Okay,” Finn said, “I get that. But why are you telling me this?”

“I was just warning you that things might get a little weird around here the days leading up to the Day of Endearment. We've got a few couples on the base, and sometimes people in relationships can get _strange_ when you're supposed to spend a whole day devoting your time to them.” Poe said it like he had experience. Finn wondered what he referred to, but didn't pry.

Finn took another shot. 93%. He cocked a smirk at the display, then watched Poe tag a dummy on a quick-draw for a 19%. Poe didn't even let the low score register.

“You need to stay clear of Snap and Karé that day, for sure,” Poe told Finn. “Snap gets _really weird_ on Endearment Day. One time, Karé was on a mission that day, and Snap told me he needed someone to cuddle with that night in order to fall asleep.”

Finn laughed. “You _didn't._ ”

Poe grinned and took another quick shot. 29%. “I did. It wasn't as awkward as I expected. He sobbed into my shoulder and fell asleep, and I was able to sneak out to my quarters.”

“What did Karé say?” Finn asked. He lined up a perfect headshot. 98%.

“She wanted to cuddle with me for a while the second night she got back. She said it wasn't fair that Snap got to,” Poe replied with a chuckle. “That one _was_ awkward, because Snap was still on base. He fell asleep outside my door waiting for her.”

Finn just shook his head and set his blaster down. “Sounds like this holiday has some stories to tell.”

Poe shrugged and agreed. “Did the Order let you celebrate any kind of holidays? Probably not this one, I mean, but what about others?”

“We were allowed religious holidays and certain other ones,” Finn replied, digging his boot into the dirt, “but it's not like we were given shore leave or anything. It was basically just an excuse to take a day off of training.”

“Better than nothing, I suppose,” Poe said. One last quick-draw shot, for a score of – Finn cringed – 3%. He almost missed the dummy entirely. Poe finally decided he was finished, and set the blaster down next to Finn's.

“So when is this 'Day of Endearment' supposed to happen?” Finn asked as they turned away from the shooting gallery and started toward the mess hall for lunch.

“It's next week,” Poe replied. “Well, I mean it's different on every planet, but we're using the Hosnian Prime calendar here, so four days.”

“And you expect people to start acting funny in the next couple of days.”

“Yep. Don't be surprised if people start acting funny _around you_ , either. It could mean that they have a crush on you.”

“A crush on me? You think so?” Finn asked, surprised.

Poe clapped a hand onto Finn's back and gave him a look that Finn just couldn't understand. Internally, Poe was screaming. He did everything in his power to not let it show. He settled on a simple smirk and, “You'd be surprised, buddy.”

 

Poe hadn't lied.

The next day, Finn noticed a few interesting interactions on base. People were picking wildflowers from the nearby fields and arranging them in bouquets. Some people noticeably wore each other's clothes to breakfast. Snap and Karé would disappear randomly throughout the day, only to come back with red faces and tousled hair. Finn soon realized that, out of the six hundred or so members of the Resistance living on this base, he was one of the few who didn't understand the importance of this “Day of Endearment” thing.

Over the days leading up to the Day of Endearment, Finn noticed more and more people arranging themselves into couples and being off alone together. Some people would stop him in the hallways and ask how he was doing – which was unusual, because most people just ignored him most of the time.

One woman approached Finn on the day before and asked if he was doing anything for the big day. When he told her he wasn't, she got excited, and asked if he would like to spend the day together. Not sure how to respond, Finn was almost ready to agree to it, but Rey stepped in at the last second.

“Sorry, he's got some stuff to do for the General that day,” Rey told the woman with a sad smile. “I'm sure he appreciates the thought though, right, Finn?”

Finn looked at Rey, caught the look in her eyes, and stuttered. “Oh, yeah, um. Right. Absolutely. Thanks,” he told this new woman. “Sorry. Duty calls.”

The woman sighed dejectedly and apologized for wasting his time. She turned tail and walked off rather briskly, her head hung low.

Finn took a deep breath and sighed, then turned to Rey with panic in his eyes. “The General wants me tomorrow?” he asked.

Rey burst out laughing. Finn's face fell as he realized her strategy. He rolled his eyes as she continued cackling. When she calmed down a little, he asked, “You done?”

Rey wiped a tear out of her eye as she grinned at him. “I think so, yeah. You were so scared! But really. Did you even know that woman's name?” she asked.

Finn looked out after the rejected woman, but he couldn't think of her name. “No, not so much.”

Rey nodded as if she were amazingly intuitive or something. “I thought not. So I just did you a favor.” She poked Finn in the shoulder. “Poe told me about tomorrow. I'd never heard of it on Jakku, so I'm kind of in the same boat as you. But no one's approached _me_ like _that_. That was incredible to watch.” She almost had another fit of laughter right then and there.

Finn realized with some amount of dread what would have happened if he'd agreed to spend the day with that woman without even knowing who she was. He swallowed hard. He didn't understand it himself, but he knew he didn't want to spend the day with someone he didn't know. “Thanks, Rey,” he said. “That could have been bad.”

Rey crossed her arms and grinned. “So, _do_ you have anything planned for tomorrow?” she asked.

Finn considered this. “Well, would you like to spend tomorrow together?” he asked.

Rey's eyebrows raised. “I, uh, I – wait, what?”

“Not like the relationship kind,” Finn assured her. “Just as friends.”

Rey smiled. “Oh. Okay then, sure.”

Finn smiled back. “I know exactly what I want to do tomorrow,” he said.

 

The big day finally came.

Poe had made a point to avoid unnecessary conversations with people on the base leading up to today. He'd still managed to be the object of a few people's attention, but he just had to shoot each one of them down as they came. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the doting, or even that he wouldn't have minded being with some of them. After all was said and done, he just felt _wrong_ accepting their invitations.

It was difficult to think of being with someone else on the Day of Endearment when the object of your affections didn't even know about it before this week. But now that they did know, Poe felt equally bad for not asking them to spend it with him. As he got dressed in his quarters that morning, he realized how depressing today was going to be, simply because he was likely going to spend it with said object of his affection, but not romantically.

Fully dressed, Poe turned to leave his room, but BB-8 stopped him with a series of beeps. Poe kneeled down to speak at BB-8's level. The little droid mentioned something about a game.

“What game?” Poe asked. “I need to get to the mess hall, Beebee. I woke up before breakfast ended for once.”

BB-8 rattled off a string of chatter that Poe didn't quite understand. It wasn't that he couldn't translate the binary – the droid was just not making a coherent sentence.

“Wait, say that again?”

The same string of beeps and whines, but slower, didn't help Poe understand the message.

“North eight steps from the bin at breakfast?” BB-8 replied with affirmation. “You okay, pal? Did you charge enough last night?”

BB-8 repeated the string exactly as before. No less confused, Poe stood up and headed to the mess hall.

As Poe entered the hall with a tray of food, he realized there was only one person there. Jess was fiddling with a current converter for her X-Wing over by the waste bin. As Poe walked over to her, she waved to him. He sat down across from her and started in on his breakfast without much excitement.

“You look like shit,” Jess informed him bluntly. “I mean that in the kindest way possible. Rough night?”

“Today's going to suck,” Poe answered. “Plus, I think BB-8 needs some diagnostics run. It was going on about the bin at breakfast, and something about north eight steps.”

Jess looked over her shoulder at the garbage bin. “Huh. You mean that bin?”

“I guess so. I don't see any others.”

Jess looked around, like she was searching for something. “Eight steps north? That's right where I'm sitting,” she said. “Weird.”

Poe looked at her suspiciously. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “Do you know something about BB-8's little message?”

Jess shrugged. “What's there to know? If it said 'Command center, third terminal on the left,' that's what it meant.”

 _What._ “That's not what BB-8 said,” Poe replied stiffly. “It said 'North eight steps bin at breakfast.'”

“Sure. Exactly what I said. 'Command center, third terminal on the left.'”

“Jess, what's going on?” Poe demanded. “I don't like being played for a fool, you know that.”

Jess gave him a surprised, innocent look. “Don't look at me. You're the one quoting the droid. I'm just repeating what you're saying. But listen. I need to get this converter up and running. I'll talk to you later.” She stood up and walked off with her tools in hand, leaving Poe to watch angrily as she left.

“What the hell was that?” Poe asked no one in particular.

 

Unfortunately for Poe, his next stop was the command center, as the General had asked to see him the day before about something. He entered central command with a leery look at the third terminal on the left. Lieutenant Connix was sitting there with the utmost concentration on the console in front of her. _It's just Connix,_ Poe thought, shaking it off. He saw the General seated at the center table, so he aimed himself to join her.

The meeting itself wasn't particularly interesting. The General wanted to have a status report on the state of the Black Squadron X-Wings, which Poe realized very quickly that she could have asked from _anyone_ associated with the squad. He eyed Lieutenant Connix as Leia let him go on his way. She didn't seem to notice him stand up, but before he took his first step, she called out to him. “Hey, Commander! Can I get you to sign something?”

 _Sign something? The General is_ right here. Poe bristled in irritation, but he approached the third terminal on the left anyway.

“What am I signing?” Poe asked flatly, looking for a datapad.

Connix held up a pad with a gigantic space for Poe to write his name. Poe looked over the top part of the document:

 _“I, Commander Poe Dameron, hereby agree to perform inventory maintenance on the_ Millennium Falcon _as instructed by General Leia Organa.”_

Looking up from the datapad, Poe could not begin to understand the look on Connix's face. “I'm not signing this,” Poe told her. “For one, the _Falcon_ isn't mine. For two, the General didn't tell me to-”

“Oh, Poe, I almost forgot to ask you if you would please help Chewbacca with the _Falcon_ 's forward hold inventory,” Leia called from across central command. “I hope you don't mind. Shouldn't take but a minute.”

Poe looked over his shoulder at the General as if she had just betrayed him to the First Order. “Is _anyone_ going to tell me what's going on?” he demanded.

“I just need a signature, Sir,” Connix replied, nonplussed by his outburst.

Poe sighed and quickly signed the datapad. Mumbling to himself, he stormed out of the command center toward the airfield.

 

Poe found Chewbacca performing inventory in the forward hold, just like he expected him to be, but the sheer number of crates in the hold gave him a strange, impending sense of doom.

“Where did we get so many boxes?” Poe asked with a stunned expression.

Chewie shrugged. “Did Leia send you?” he growled.

Poe nodded. “Said it would take more than a few minutes, but I can tell she was lying.”

Chewie pointed to a large box in the far corner of the hold. “That's all I need help with. That box stinks. I can't get close to it without dry heaving.”

“It...stinks?” Poe walked over to the box, expecting to smell _something_ , but getting _nothing_. “Chewie, I don't smell anything.”

“You're not a Wookie,” Chewbacca retorted, going back to his datapad. “Just tell me what's in there.”

Poe pried open the box lid and peered inside. It was packed full of variously colored materials, but Poe recognized them immediately. “This is just packing material,” he said, his annoyance growing. “There's nothing in here, Chewie.”

“Packing material doesn't smell that bad,” Chewie replied. “Get in there. Maybe it's at the bottom or something.”

Poe sighed dejectedly and cautiously pushed his hands down to the bottom of the crate. He was almost face-deep in packing materials before his hands found a solid shape at the bottom. It was...a little box? Poe pulled it up out of the crate and inspected it. It was a simple wooden box with no designs or flourishes in its construction. It was about half a meter long, and only a few centimeters thick. There was a small latch on one side, and hinges on the other.

“I got something,” Poe called without looking. When Chewbacca didn't answer, he looked over his shoulder. The Wookie had disappeared.

“You know, I'm getting _really_ sick of being toyed with,” Poe growled to no one. He did have to admit that he was curious about this little box, though.

With a click of the latch, Poe slowly opened the box in his grasp. He didn't know what to expect, but a single, solitary red rose was _not_ it. Poe blinked in confusion. What was a _rose_ doing in a box in the bottom of a crate on the _Falcon_?

After a moment of contemplation, Poe looked up at the wall in dumbfounded realization. _Someone was sending him on a hunt._ He shook his head, anger rising up inside him. Jess, Connix, Leia, even Chewbacca. They were all in on it.

Poe ran over the list of potential suitors – both male and female – in his head. He'd been approached by quite a few people this week, but most of them were inconsequential – there was no way most of those people would have had the gall to ask the General to be involved in something so gradeschool as this. Still, some of them could have asked Connix to help, who had much closer ties to Leia. And of course, Leia could have asked Chewbacca to help. That wasn't a stretch at all.

 _Not enough evidence_ , Poe realized, looking in the box again at the rose. He noticed a small slip of paper tucked under the stem he hadn't seen before. _There's the next clue._

Poe set the box down and looked at the paper slip. _“Clean your blaster, you slob.”_

“Well that's just rude,” Poe muttered. “I clean my blaster every day.” But the meaning wasn't lost on him – the next clue was either in the armory or the shooting range. More out of duty than curiosity of his potential suitor, Poe decided to check the shooting range first. Once he found whoever had done this, they were going to get a piece of his mind about playing games with him.

 

The shooting gallery was full of couples spending some time together, so Poe had to search for clues as to his next destination. It didn't take long – Karé stood leaning on a support next to an empty range stall with her arms crossed and an amused look on her face. Poe moved to approached her. Se grinned.

“Hey, Commander,” Karé said cheerfully. “It's a great day for some target practice, right?”

Poe sighed. “Sure, I guess,” he muttered. “Am I supposed to hit the target or something?”

Karé gave him a confused look. “Not sure what you mean, Dameron. I'm just officiating a competition here with the couples for the DoE. First one to hit a 99% gets a prize.”

Poe looked down the row of participants. There were some of the best shots in the Resistance lining up these stalls, but their shots were off just enough with every pull of the trigger. 93%. 95%. 98%. _Several_ 98%. Poe raised an eyebrow and gave Karé a suspect look.

She just shrugged.

Poe took the pistol in front of him and barely lined up the shot. With a pull of the trigger, a 99% popped up on the display. Everyone stopped firing and cheered. Poe didn't even evaluate where his shot landed – he just assumed his stall was fixed.

“Congrats, Commander. You get the prize!” Karé cried with a clap.

“Oh, yay, go me,” Poe said flatly.

“Here you go.” Karé reached behind the support she was leaning on and snagged another wooden box. This one was much smaller than the one with the rose. Poe opened it and peeked inside to see a small chocolate bar. Chocolate was really difficult to come by in the Resistance, so Poe knew it was either very old, or very, very new. Whoever had set this up had impressive connections.

“You're not going to tell me who put you up to this, are you, Kun?” Poe asked without looking at her.

“What, the competition? My idea. Why?”

“The box, Kun.”

“What box, sir?”

Poe shot Karé a nasty look. She pretended not to notice.

Poe looked underneat the chocolate bar to find another slip of paper, exactly as he'd expected. Opening it up, he read, “ _Take your mind off things in the meditation chamber._ ” Poe raised an eyebrow. The meditation chamber was an old gymnasium on the base that had been repurposed for Rey to practice her light saber skills and hone her Jedi skills between missions. Only Rey and those with a rank of Commander or higher were allowed in.

Poe looked up at Karé and showed her the paper. She merely blinked and ignored the slip, grinning at him like a fool. Poe sighed, closed the box, and turned to make his way across the base.

 

Surprising _no one_ , Poe found Rey in the meditation chamber. He approached her quietly, as she seemed to be meditating, but he found his foot falls were a little heavy from the frustration he bore inside. As he approached her, she stirred, turning to look at him.

“Oh, hi, Poe,” Rey called. “Did you come to join me?” It was true Poe did meditate sometimes when he felt stressed, but this wasn't the time for that.

“I'm going to be straight with you, Rey,” Poe said, “I'm not in the mood to meditate right now.” He stopped in front of her, standing over her cross-legged form.

“C'mon, sit with me,” Rey replied. She patted the ground next to her and smiled up at him. “I can tell you're mad. It'll help, I promise.”

Poe gave an exasperated sigh and bent down to sit across from his friend. “Do I have to meditate?” he asked.

“Oh. No. You can ask me whatever you want,” Rey replied. “I know today's been rough for you. You're always the one in control, and today, that's been stripped from you.”

Poe wasn't expecting such blunt wisdom. “Okay, uh, do you know who started this little hunt?”

“I do.” She had closed her eyes and appeared to be meditating again. As she spoke, she did not reopen her eyes.

“You're not going to tell me, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Is there a box here for me to find the next clue?”

“There's no box. I'm just supposed to tell you where to go next.”

“You're making this awfully easy. No riddle or anything?”

“Well, not really. But you do have to ask me specifically, or I won't tell you anything.”

Poe made an unamused face. “Fine. Where do I need to go next, Rey?”

“Not yet. Ask me something else first.”

Poe felt a vein throb in his neck. “What? Why?”

“It's too soon,” Rey replied. “I have to stall just a little.”

Poe raised an eyebrow. “Is Finn in on this, too? Or Rose?”

“Finn is at one of the next locations,” Rey answered. “Rose isn't involved. Although she might be with Finn, now that I think about it.”

That answer sort of surprised Poe. “Why do you say that?”

“Finn asked Rose if she would spend today with him,” Rey replied. She secretly slid open an eyelid to watch Poe's reaction.

Poe didn't say anything. Instead, he was staring off at the far wall in a sort of stunned silence.

Rey opened her eyes fully. “You okay?”

“You're _sure_ he asked her?” Poe asked. He avoided answering Rey's question directly – _no,_ he wasn't okay. He'd never be okay if what she said was true.

“Well, yeah, I'm sure.”

“I didn't think he liked her like that,” Poe said quietly. Rey had to strain her hearing to understand him.

“Is that a problem?” Rey asked, trying to mask the excitement she felt in her gut. This was _fun._

Poe shocked himself back to the conversation. He shook his head. “No, of course not,” he lied. “If Rose makes Finn happy, he should be with Rose.”

“You don't sound like you believe that, Commander.”

Poe's brow twitched. “I probably don't, but it's beyond my control now, isn't it?”

Rey gasped. “How candid of you, Poe!”

Poe rolled his eyes and huffed. “Okay, good, good. Can you tell me where I need to go next now?”

Rey nodded. It was time to end the game. Plus, it was a good opportunity to get another great reaction out of Poe. “I think it's been long enough. But first, I should tell you your destination.”

“What does that mean?” Poe asked.

“I know who set this up, you know. You won't believe who it was.”

“So who was it?”

“Well you have to figure it out yourself. But I'll tell you this much, Poe: _they need a pilot._ ”

Poe froze. “What did you just say?”

A grin slowly spread across Rey's face.

Poe uncrossed his legs and grabbed Rey by the shoulders, staring straight at her grinning face. “Rey, don't play with me. Who set this up?”

“I can't tell you that, Poe. First, you have to cross the _Finn_ -ish line.”

Poe's eyes were wide. Crazy. Rey couldn't help but laugh in Poe's grip.

“Go find Ivee on the airfield, near Jess's X-Wing. The droid has your next clue.”

Rey had barely blinked before Poe was gone. As he reached the door and yanked it open, she burst into joyous laughter, rolling onto her side on the floor.

 

Poe no longer felt any kind of anger or irritation – just sheer panic. He dashed as quickly as he could to the airfield, desperately looking for Jess's astromech. Ivee was exactly where Rey had said it would be. Its clue led Poe on another adventure, this time to the brig. He ran as quickly as his legs could take him to the row of jail cells. In the final cell on the right, he found a wooden box with a small silver chain and another note. It mentioned the medical droids in the infirmary. His feet could barely keep up with his heart as he made another mad dash clear across the base to the medbay. There, C3PO was waiting for him.

“Master Poe, it's good to see you!” Threepio said joyously. “I was hoping you'd be by soon – the day is almost half over!”

Poe was almost completely winded from his running. “Three...pio. Where do I....go now?” he gasped.

“Oh my, you should catch your breath, Master Poe,” Threepio replied. “It will not do to overwork yourself.”

“Just tell me,” Poe gasped with a shake of his head. He had bent over with his hands on his knees.

“Well, let's see,” Threepio said, looking out a window at the base. “Yes, I believe it is time. Your secret admirer is holding a party for you, Master Poe, on the airfield.”

Poe stood up straight, his brow creased in anger. “The _airfield_. I was _just there_.”

“Oh, no, sir, not the active one,” Threepio replied. “The old airfield on the south side of the base. Surely you've noticed none of your clues involved that side of the encampment?”

Poe blinked in realization. He _had_ been everywhere on the base except the south side campus. In fact, nowhere he'd been even had a line of sight to that part of the base. He put his hands on his hips in protest. “Huh. That's just clever,” he muttered.

“Have fun, Master Poe,” Threepio told him. “I do believe there's quite a gathering.”

“A gathering?”

“You'll have to see it when you arrive, sir. I will head that way after you leave.”

Poe grinned and dashed out the way he came, but this time circled around the infirmary to head south, toward the old airfield.

 

As Poe approached the airfield, he saw...balloons? Streamers? What the hell was a _cake_ doing there? And almost half the base's population was present. He saw every single person he'd talked to that day standing around waiting for him, each one with a larger grin than the person next to them. They seemed to line the way directly up to something Poe had yet seen that day.

Finn.

He was clad in full formal attire, a grin adorning his face. As Poe approached, his heart quickened more than when he'd been running. Finn took a few steps forward, as well, and clasped his hands behind his back. Poe came to a complete stop a few steps in front of him, searching Finn's face for something. Answers, perhaps. But something.

“Happy Endearment Day,” Finn said, his smile never faltering.

Poe wasn't smiling, but his heart was racing. “Finn-”

Finn's smile disappeared instantly. “Oh. Oh, no. Did I do it wrong?” He shot a quick, worried look over at Rey and Rose. “I did it wrong. Poe, I'm sorry. I asked some people for help and-”

“Stop,” Poe said with a grin. He brought his hand up and put it on Finn's shoulder. “It's a little _extravagant_ , but you did it just right.”

“You're sure?”

Poe's grin melted into a gentle smile. “I'll admit I was pretty mad for a while. But it all went away when I realized who had put all this together for me.”

The two stood still, the air thick with what could only be called tension of some sort. Finally,

“Oh, just kriffing _kiss_ already,” Jess shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

Both the men laughed, joined by the crowd surrounding them. Poe leaned in and his lips met Finn's, soft but strong, and an immense cheer broke out around them. When they parted, everyone was clapping and celebrating. Someone popped champagne.

“Jeez, you'd think one of us had just proposed,” Poe muttered as he watched the crowd seethe with life.

Finn laughed. “One step at a time, yeah?”

Poe kissed him again. “Not that I'd complain.” Finn just laughed.

 

The party lasted for several hours, and many different couples join in with their celebration of Endearment Day alongside Finn and Poe. Finally, the excitement died down, and the two found their way to a small grassy knoll off to the side of the airfield, where they sat together in solitude.

“This was pretty amazing,” Poe said as they watched the sun set. “Best Endearment Day ever.”

Their fingers were interlaced and Poe had leaned his head on Finn's shoulder as they sat there. Finn couldn't even begin to count the seconds, he was afraid the moment would end.

“One thing that stood out, though,” Poe said, lifting his head and looking at Finn. “What was the silver chain? That's not usually a typical present.”

Finn's expression was warm and genuine. Just having Finn look at him like that flipped Poe's stomach. “I figured you could use a replacement chain for your mother's ring,” Finn said.

Poe instinctively reached up and felt the ring under his tunic. “Oh. That was thoughtful of you.”

Finn tilted his head and chuckled. “Although, I _was_ kind of hoping that, eventually, I'd be able to wear it.”

Poe's eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

Finn laughed. “All in due time, right? For now – for today – let's just enjoy the sunset.”

Poe rolled his eyes and smiled. “I have to murder so many people tomorrow for putting me through this,” he said, placing his head on Finn's shoulder once again.

“Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Right back at you, pal. I love you, too.”

 


End file.
